Loved by One
by girlperson2235
Summary: One man's death reveals something that another has always longed for... [Oneshot][Smithers x Burns]


**Disclaimer: I don't own The Simpsons or any related characters. If I did then the show would be much more dramatic and emotional than funny. It's hard for me to do funny.**

**New story! Yay! And it's a Simpsons story too! If you can guess who it's about before reading it, I guess I'll owe you a coke.  
Can you guess? If you guessed Smithers and/or Burns, then you're absolutely right! Give yourself a pat on the back! So, without further ado...**

_**Loved by One  
By girlperson2235**_

_I loved him. Wasn't that all that mattered?  
No, of course not. He was way out of my league and I should have known better.  
But sometimes I wish I had the chance to tell him how I felt, a chance to know how he truly felt.  
Why do the things we adore disappear before we can even touch them?  
Will my unrequited love for Monty Burns finally become realized?  
Before I had hope.  
But now I have nothing._

Waylon Smithers strolled down the sidewalk, his disposition one of quiet mourning. It never occurred to him that this day would finally come. As he continued his walk, thoughts continued to flow into his mind.

_It seems that everyone but me has someone to love. Sure I have my Malibu Stacy dolls and my friends, but I want more. I've wanted more for so long. I can still remember the last encounter we had..._

"Smithers. I don't think I'm going to make it."

"Sir..."

Monty could barely sit up in the hospital bed as an amalgam of tubes and wires connected to his fragile body. What a sight it was; a once powerful and mighty man was now helpless and meek. Dr. Hibbert popped into the room, "He's going to make it."

Smithers' eyes lit up in joy, "Really, doctor?!"

Checking his clipboard, he then let out his usual laugh, "Oh no, I'm sorry! That was for another patient. No, I'm afraid it's time for Mr. Burns to leave this world."

Waylon slumped back into his chair and shouted as loud as he could, "God! Take me instead!"

The assistant was soon distracted by something grasping his hand. He glanced over at his boss, only to find that he was holding his hand, "Smithers, take care...take care of the plant for me. My days of crushing the comman man are over."

"Of course, sir. Anything at all."

"Smithers..."

"Mr. Burns..."

They continued to stare at each other, clutching each other's hand for support. Gazing at Mr. Burns' eyes, Smithers was too choked up to notice that his boss's hand was slowly loosening its grip.

And then, the inevitable that had been delayed for so long was finally realized. Charles Montgomery Burns died.

_Death finally caught up to him. Every person in Springfield knew it was coming. Funny how he lived a long, tyrannous life, but in a few seconds it was taken away._

_The funeral would have been too tear-jerking for me. I just couldn't go in the condition I was in. So I spent my days cooped up in my apartment with cheap scotch bottles and cigarettes laying around. My Malibu Stacy dolls were unattended to, dust starting to cover their delicate bodies. Basically, I was a mess._

Smithers soon arrived at his destination: Springfield Cemetery. Upon entering, he made his way over to the cemetery caretaker, "Excuse me, but can you tell me where Mr. Burns is buried?"

The caretaker pointed over at a large, golden tombstone under a large oak tree, "Right over there."

"Thanks."

"Hold on a bit! Are you Waylon Smithers?"

Waylon stopped in his tracks, very much surprised, and turned around to face the caretaker, "Yes...why?"

The caretaker smirked as he removed an envelope from his pocket, "Here. Mr. Burns specifically said to give this to you in his instructions on what to write on the tombstone."

Taking the letter with the utmost interest, Waylon let out a small smile, "Thank you."

"But don't open it now!" he gestured for Waylon to head off to the tombstone, "His instructions said for you to open it after you read his grave."

Nodding in understanding, Waylon ambled to the large, golden tombstone.

_I still think back to those times I tried to tell him. And I wonder if he ever knew how I felt. But I guess that's a question I'll never know the answer to._

Smithers slowly made his way to the grave. Upon arriving, he looked upon the gravestone in utter amazement as a tear trickled down his cheek. The words, though not many, stung his heart and made him feel some sort of sad joy.

**_Charles Montgomery Burns  
1889-2007  
_American and Patriot  
Master of the Atom  
Feared by Many  
Loved by One**

That last statement threw Smithers into a loop of confusion. Remembering what he held in his hand, he opened the letter.

_Waylon,  
I knew about your feelings for me.  
I'm sorry I never said anything. I'm sorry I never gave a clear reaction.  
But it was just something I could not bring myself to do...  
...mainly because I loved you too. I loved you, but was too scared to say anything._

_Take care, Waylon. I'll be looking out for you from high above.  
Hopefully you can find someone brave enough to return your affection, someone much braver than I was._

_All my love,  
Monty Burns_

Waylon gazed at the letter, reading those words over and over again in disbelief. Suddenly, at that moment, it began to rain. But even though the rain pounded onto his back, Waylon did not move. Instead, he looked up at the sky and let the raindrops intermingle with his own tears as he whispered to the heavens, "Don't cry, sir; I understand. At least I know now. Thank you...for everything."

After a few minutes, the rain died down a little and a gentle breeze began to blow. It tenderly caressed Waylon's cheeks and lips, filling the assistant with a loving warmth. Overwhelmed with a love greater that what he had felt before, Smithers blew a kiss into the wind, "I love you, too sir. And I always will."

_**The End**_

**(sigh) This is the result of wanting to write something Smithers/Burns related while listining to the Feather Theme from Forrest Gump...  
Why can't I write anything completely happy for a change?! Well, here's a bittersweet story...happy, yet sad.  
Ok, it's really cheezy and sappy. Um...I guess I'm just a helpless romantic. Actually, I think that it's really poetic and beautiful. I dunno. It's just me I guess.**

**I'm not sure if that's the right year of Burns' birth. But then again, they never actually say. Oh well, close enough...  
I am on such a Smithers/Burns vibe this year! But what can I say? I love those guys and their relationship!**

**Well, farewell once again!**


End file.
